warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sedgewhisker
Sedgewhisker is a light brown tabby she-cat. History In the Power of Three Series ''The Sight :Sedgekit is seen asking Millie if she is a kittypet, and Millie replies that she is training to be a warrior. Sedgekit is about to say that kittypets can never be real warriors, but is scolded and herded away by her mother. Dark River :Along with her siblings, Thistlekit and Swallowkit, Sedgekit almost causes a war between WindClan and ThunderClan. They wander off when their mother leaves the nursery to stretch her legs and they end up finding Lionpaw and Heatherpaw's secret tunnels. They become trapped in the tunnels when they jump over a boulder into another room, and can't get back out. Luckily, Lionpaw, Heatherpaw, Hollypaw, Jaypaw, and Breezepaw find them. Sedgekit complains to the other cats that she is hungry and Heatherpaw tells her it serves her right for sneaking off. They escape the tunnels through the underground river that led to the lake. :When they reach the lake, Lionpaw yowls that Sedgekit is gone and Heatherpaw dives down to get her, returning to the surface with the kit. Once on land, the apprentices hear yowls and Hollypaw says there might be a battle. Sedgekit exclaims that she could help fight. They arrive where ThunderClan and WindClan were about to attack each other and Onestar calls the kits over. He scolds them, but Sedgekit says they thought it would be fun making a camp on the beach, playing along with not telling about the tunnels. As she is being carried home by Crowfeather, she yowls back a thank you to the apprentices for saving them. Outcast : Eclipse : :Heatherpaw is seen telling Lionpaw that it was Sedgekit who told WindClan about their secret tunnels and not her. Lionpaw, however, does not believe her at all. Long Shadows : :Her sister, Swallowkit, is now an apprentice and known as Swallowpaw. Sunrise : :Sedgekit is now an apprentice, with the name of Sedgepaw. Her mentor is Dewspots. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Sedgepaw is now a warrior, known by the name of Sedgewhisker. :Sedgewhisker, along with Whitetail, is selected from WindClan to go on the mission to find out why the water in the lake is gone. After they start their journey, she is saved by Lionblaze from being attacked by dogs, though she does wrench her shoulder in the accident. :Rippletail and Petalfur persuade the other cats to try fish. Sedgewhisker tries it but says she would never be able to get used to it. When the Clan cats see some sheep, Sedgewhisker comments that their pelts could make good lining for nests. :Later when they are in the Twolegplace, she and Tigerheart go and investigate the smooth boulder-thing only to be scolded to keep away from it by Lionblaze. Then when a Twoleg kit comes back to retrieve the smooth boulder-thing, Lionblaze, Tigerheart, and Sedgewhisker attempt to hide. Lionblaze notices that Sedgewhisker is very comfortable while hiding, and he guesses that WindClan cats are used to being without ground cover. A while later, she and Tigerheart are yelled at by Lionblaze when they are play-fighting. :When they reach the place where the beavers are, they spot pelt-dens where Twolegs are staying. Sedgewhisker smells something good coming from them and goes to investigate. Petalfur follows and is then picked up by a Twoleg. Sedgewhisker stands near them, frozen with horror, but the Twoleg sets Petalfur down with some food. :During the battle with the beavers, Sedgewhisker is knocked off the logs by a beaver. Lionblaze later sees her lying on the ground below still moving. He guesses that she is just stunned and hopes she will stay there. At the second attempt of getting rid of the beavers, Sedgewhisker, Whitetail, and Woody were to distract the beavers away from their dens. Toadfoot asks if Sedgewhisker has any sense when she gives a beaver a swift blow to the nose, knowing that they weren't going to fight since they lost Rippletail. :Once they defeat the beavers and bring the water back, Sedgewhisker and Whitetail go back to WindClan. Fading Echoes :While Sedgewhisker is on a patrol, a dog begins chasing them. Sedgewhisker is hurt badly, but not serious enough to stay in the medicine den. :Dovepaw has learned about the dog when she uses her power to hear it in WindClan territory. Dovepaw later convinces Ivypaw to go and visit Sedgewhisker, to make sure she is okay. She is convinced that Sedgewhisker would be friendly to her because of their quest together to find the beavers. When they arrive in secret at the WindClan camp, Sedgewhisker is in the warriors' den with Whitetail. Her wound is keeping her up, so she hears Dovepaw calling to her. When she comes out to meet her, she is angered instead of being happy to see Dovepaw. Dovepaw is hurt by this, not understanding why Sedgewhisker is being hostile. Weaselfur is woken when he hears their voices, and alerts the Clan that Dovepaw and Ivypaw are there. Whitetail calmly, though with a hint of remorse, tells Dovepaw that the quest is over, and that they must respect their boundaries. :When WindClan arrive at the Gathering, Sedgewhisker still seems to be mad at Dovepaw. When Petalfur, who is still friendly towards Dovepaw, tries to get her attention, she pointedly turns away, because Dovepaw is with her. Night Whispers : Sign of the Moon Trivia *Sedgekit was described as a tom, rather than a she-cat in both ''Dark River and ''Eclipse''. *In a Erin Hunter chat it was revealed that she was the one who told WindClan about the tunnels, not Heathertail. According to Heathertail, Weaselfur found out because of Sedgekit speaking of her adventures in the tunnels. *She has been described with blue eyes. Character Pixels Family Members Mother: :Gorsetail:Revealed in Dark River, page 273 Brother: :Thistlepaw: Status Unknown Sister: :Swallowtail: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:WindClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters